


Dean Winchester Does Not Crush On People

by angelsandpizza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: HS!AU, Jock!Cas, M/M, don't post things at 1 am boys and girls, i can always write from crushing dean's pov because our feelings for cas are one and the same, it's implied ok, nerd!dean, oh well, post them at 2 like i am now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandpizza/pseuds/angelsandpizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nope. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester Does Not Crush On People

Dean Winchester does _not_ crush on people.

He is perfectly, 110% alright with being a high school outcast, just like any other pale, freckled boy with ginormous glasses. (God, he fucking _hates_ those.)

He is perfectly, 110% alright with sitting at the lunch table along with Charlie and her girlfriend Gilda. He is perfectly alright with listening to her talk about whatever weird as fuck role play game she’s into now, and she seems perfectly fine with talking about whatever new Batman issue he picks up from the comic book store.

He is perfectly fine with sitting as far away as he possibly can from the messy haired, blue eyed, quiet and shy, yet still _extremely_ hot jock, whose name may or may not start with C and end with A-S-T-I-E-L.

Like, extremely, _extremely_ hot. 

Dean Winchester does _not_ crush on people. Nope. Not at all. 

Charlie must have caught him staring at Cas (when did he even start calling him that?) for like, what, the millionth time this week? Because he’s suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by an unnecessarily drawled out version of his name, and his friend’s annoyingly mocking voice.

"Dean," she says again, shaking him by the shoulders.

"What?" he says, quickly snapping out his thoughts, trying to seem as casual as he can, considering what he was probably just caught doing. 

"Why don’t you just ask him out?" Charlie asks.

_Is that a serious question._

Dean laughs, and it sounds beyond awkward, even to his own self. 

"Ask who out? What are you talking about?"

_Keep your cool, Winchester._

Charlie looks at him pointedly.

"Dean," she says, “don’t act like you don’t know who.”

Dean blushes. So much for keeping his cool.

“ _Cas._ Just go talk to him, at least. Staring at him from a distant really isn’t gonna help accomplish much.” 

" _No,_ " he says, fast and surely.

"Why not?” she replies, using her I’m-So-Done-With-Your-Stubborn-Bullshit-Winchester voice. 

"Because… because he’s _Cas_ ,” says Dean, like it explains all he’s trying to say. It makes sense in his mind.

"Yes, he is Cas. And I’m Charlie, and you’re Dean."

Dean rolls his eyes.

"Shut up, asshole," he retorts, ever so wittily. 

"I won’t shut up until you get over there and talk to him," she urges. 

_“No,”_ Dean says once again.

"Dude, I will drag your ass there myself if I have to," she says, firm and confident. The worst part is that Dean knows she is very well capable of that, and wouldn’t hesitate to do so if she really had to.

She looks at him, and Dean knows that she really isn’t fucking around.

"Fine," he grumbles, halfheartedly and unwilling.

He gets up, and he suddenly feels his stomach flutter as he looks Cas’ direction. 

He’s sitting with a couple of other guys on his football team. Though he can tell that Cas probably didn’t talk much throughout all of their lunch break, he’s still smiling, and as sappy as it sounds, it fills Dean up with warmness, head to toe.

He walks over towards him, and he feels way more nervous than he did about five seconds ago.

Cas turns his head for a moment. They make eye contact, and _oh god, oh fuck, nope._

He can’t do this. 

He turns back around towards Charlie, but as soon as he sees her face he realizes that there really is no winning in this. 

Walking towards Cas, slower than before, he sees that he’s getting out of his seat too.

_Maybe he’s about to leave and save both our asses from an unneeded conversation._

Except it is needed. It’s really, _seriously,_ needed. 

Then he sees something that surprises him. Cas starts walking his way, making eye contact with him again for a brief moment. He looks down, and _goddamn, is he blushing?_

They both meet half way, and Cas finally looks back up at Dean, giving him the tiniest, most timid of smiles. It makes Dean’s heart jump.

"Um, hey, Cas," he starts, "I’m Dean, we’re in the same—"

"I know who you are," Cas cuts him off. His ears are pink. Dean’s probably are too.

_Wait, he knows who I am? We’ve never even talked before._

"I was, um, I was wondering if you would…" he trails off, too scared to ask what he wants to ask, all out of the fear of rejection. Why would Cas say yes to him anyways?

"If I would…" Cas tries to get him to continue.

"If you would like to um, go out—-"

"Yes," Cas cuts him off before he can even finish.

It takes him a moment to realize what just happened, and when it hits him, it blows him _straight_ out of the fucking wind.

_Cas— the Cas— Cas, as in, Cas that I’ve been crushing on since for-fucking-ever just said yes to going out with me._

“Um, okay,” he stutters, “That’s— that’s great.” He laughs a little. He feels like a blushing idiot.

At least he’s not the only one blushing.

Cas smiles at him, still a little shy, still a little timid.

"Um, we can go watch a movie? If you’d like to." He hates the way his voice rises up when he asks him. He was supposed to be all smooth and cool about this. 

He internally kicks himself.

"Yeah," Cas grins. "We can." 

Dean laughs a little, breathy. 

"Great. I’ll, uh, I’ll pick you up after school," he says.

Cas looks up at him. His eyes are so fucking blue, Dean wants to spit poetic out for them.

"I’ll wait for you by the, um, bleachers? Maybe?" Cas asks. He sounds a little unsure. 

Dean smiles at that. _I’ll wait for you._

"Yeah, that’s perfect, Cas."

Cas’ eyes light up at the nickname. 

_Score._

“I’ll see you then,” Dean says.

"See you then," Cas affirms. 

They both walk back to their seats with matching smiles on their faces.

_I’ll wait for you,_ plays through Dean’s mind over and over until the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope ur happy janelle


End file.
